


Super Psycho Love

by Serene_sama94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Non-Explicit Sex, Obsessive Behavior, Pseudo-Incest, Psychopaths In Love, Toxic Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: En la sala del Trono de Asgard se encontraban los soberanos de aquel prospero reino, ambos sentados en aquel trono de oro doble donde ambos gobernaban y que el heredero había mandado fabricar con los más finos materiales a petición de su consorte. Toda la corte se inclinaba ante ellos, aquel matrimonio era amado y temido a partes iguales, motivo por el cual nadie jamás se atrevería a cuestionarles.Say that you want me every dayThat you want me every wayThat you need meGot me trippin' super psycho loveAim, pull the triggerFeel the pain getting biggerGo insane from the bitter feelingTrippin' super psycho loveInspirado en la canción "Super Psycho Love" de Simon Curtis
Relationships: AllxLoki, Frandal/loki, Jane Foster/Thor, Loki/Sigyn (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Sif/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 2





	Super Psycho Love

En la sala del Trono de Asgard se encontraban los soberanos de aquel prospero reino, ambos sentados en aquel trono de oro doble donde ambos gobernaban y que el heredero había mandado fabricar con los más finos materiales a petición de su consorte. Toda la corte se inclinaba ante ellos, aquel matrimonio era amado y temido a partes iguales, motivo por el cual nadie jamás se atrevería a cuestionarles.

-Un maravilloso día ¿No lo crees amor mío?- murmuró Thor tomando la mano de su pareja, mientras esperaba la respuesta del objeto de su obsesión, los tres guerreros (ahora solamente dos) y Lady Sif rindieron pleitesía con una rodilla al piso, sus hombros tensos y sus miradas vacías y sin chispa de vida, rehuyendo de sus soberanos, haciendo sonreír al Rey consorte.

-Si querido. Un día perfecto- contestó Loki con aquella mirada brillante que enloquecía al dios del trueno mientras permitía a su mente perderse en los recuerdos del cómo habían llegado hasta aquí

*************************************

_Something lately drives me crazy_

_Has to do with how you make me_

_Struggle to get your attention_

_Calling you brings apprehension_

_Texts from you and sex from you_

_Are things that are not so uncommon_

_Flirt with you you're all about it_

_Tell me why I feel unwanted?_

_Para todos siempre fue evidente la tensión existente entre Thor y su hermano menor, muchos creyeron que su eterna rivalidad se debían a los celos del pelinegro por no poder suceder al Trono de Asgard, pero Odín sabía la verdad y por ello siempre se encargó de favorecer aquella brecha entre sus hijos._

_-Pronto serás Rey hijo mío y debes encontrar a una Reina digna- murmuró Odín sentado en su trono con Frigga de pie a su lado_

_-Eso será algo interesante de ver- murmuró Loki apenas por encima de su aliento pero con toda la intención de que fuera escuchado_

_-Loki...- Frigga apenas y alzó la voz_

_-Una disculpa madre- murmuró el ojiverde con falso arrepentimiento_

_-Tú también deberías sentar cabeza Loki- declaró padre de todo_

_-Pero padre... Si me caso ¿Quién te dará más guerreros a los cuales temer y sementales que montar?- susurró el dios de las mentiras y de inmediato pudo sentir la mirada tensa y molesta de su hermano sobre él_

_-Querido, será mejor que te retires- susurró Frigga a lo que el joven hizo una suave reverencia y salió de la sala_

_Mientras el hechicero caminaba en dirección a sus aposentos, una enorme y ladina sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Sabía cuánto molestaba al reino su vida sexual, pues si bien las aventuras carnales de su hermano eran mayores y más conocidas, las suyas eran más... peculiares._

_Thor era conocido por ser un mujeriego y seductor de doncellas en cambio Loki, a pesar de que siempre fue cuidadoso de su intimidad, en ocasiones se veía envuelto en escándalos que no le permitían mantenerla en las sombras por lo que todos sabían de su naturaleza carente de la moral de la sociedad en la que se había criado, pues el pequeño príncipe no tenía problema alguno al dejar entrar en sus sabanas a hombres, mujeres e incluso bestias._

_Era bien conocida también su falta de amor hacia sus amantes a quienes solo trataba como instrumentos de placer, incluyendo a la giganta Angrboda con quien estuvo por largo tiempo e incluso le bendijo con tres hijos. Hijos... aquel al que conocían como el hijo de los secretos sonrío ampliamente al pensar en sus amadas criaturas, los únicos seres en los nueve mundos que eran merecedores de su afecto, en especial los tres mayores: Su fiero Fenrir, el escalofriante Jormundgander y la bella Hela; no había cosa que no haría por sus hijos y era justo por ese amor incondicional que Thor los detestaba, ¡oh sí! El gran Thor Odínson estaba celoso de los hijos de su hermano y les odiaba simplemente por existir pero era Sleipnir (aquel hermoso semental de ocho patas que había "obsequiado" a Odín) el que más detestado era por el dios del trueno quien en su juventud no dudaba en buscar a su sobrino en los establos donde tenía amplias y cómodas estancias y era atendido como el príncipe que era, tan solo para molestarle. Después de un corto periodo de observación el pelinegro supo el porqué de su repudio: Loki había quedado preñado en aquella forma de yegua y lo había gestado con cariño, Sleipnir había crecido en su vientre... su hermano había sido tomado por aquella bestia y el ojiverde no tenía reparo alguno en admitir que había disfrutado la experiencia, y eso le hacía hervir la sangre._

_*************************************************_

_Damn, if you didn't want me back_

_Why'd you have to act like that?_

_It's confusing to the core_

_'Cause I know you want it_

_Oh, and if you don't wanna be_

_Something substantial with me_

_Then why do you give me more?_

_Babe I know you want it_

_Los días pasaron desde aquella tarde en la sala del trono y ninguno de los hermanos daba muestras de seguir el mandato de su padre, las semanas se convirtieron en meses y entonces llegó el día de la coronación del dios del trueno, día que se fue a la mierda cuando los jotun "atacaron" el palacio, después Thor decidió atacar Jotunheim y fue desterrado a Midgard, Padre de todo exhausto y atormentado cayó en el sueño de Odín y Loki terminó asumiendo el control de Asgard, pero lo que más impacto había tenido en los hermanos era justamente el hecho de que en realidad no compartían conexión de sangre alguna._

_-¡Loki! La voz del rubio llenó la estancia donde Loki cumplía su confinamiento después de que Thor le derrotara y Odín regresara de la inconsciencia_

_-Querido hermano- murmuró el ojiverde sonriendo zalamero_

_-Padre se enteró de tus mensajes, sabes que no puedes comunicarte con nadie más que nosotros_

_-Lo sé- le interrumpió- Me pusieron en una bonita habitación pero no deja de ser una prisión, todos los prisioneros tienen derechos y me parece que tengo derecho a saber sobre mi sangre, a comunicarme con mi hija..._

_-¡No!- gruñó Thor- no seguirás comunicándose con es... c-con ella_

_-¿Algún día me dirás por qué odias tanto a mis adorados hijos?- cuestionó fingiendo ignorancia_

_-Yo no..._

_-Vamos, no intentes engañarme. ¿Es por la profecía del Ragnarok?- le interrumpió- ¿O simplemente es por ser mi semilla? ¿Te molesta saber que otros pudieron probar a tu hermano de la forma que tú siempre has deseado?_

_-¿Lo sabías?- cuestionó incrédulo al saberse descubierto_

_-Soy el dios de las mentiras... a mí no se me puede ocultar nada- susurró con superioridad_

_-Has sabido siempre de mi amor, y aun así..._

_-¿Qué? No puedes reprocharme nada, ese amor tuyo no te impidió meterte con cuanta asgardiana estuviera dispuesta a abrirse de piernas para ti..._

_-Sí me hubieras dicho- la voz del rubio temblaba- yo me hubiera detenido, una orden tuya y me tendrías como tu fiel esclavo_

_-Que tierno eres hermano..._

_-No somos hermanos- le interrumpió_

_-¿Entonces que te detiene?- murmuró el ojiverde acercándose y pasando sus manos por los amplios pectorales- ¿Acaso no es la edad adecuada?_

_De inmediato Loki asumió una forma más joven, una apariencia más delgada y de flexibilidad felina con la edad exacta que tenía cuando notó por primera vez el deseo en la mirada del rubio, el ahora adolescente se mordía los labios sugerentemente_

_-Loki..._

_-Entonces es el sexo- susurró asumiendo la forma de una mujer alta y voluptuosa con tacones altos, un vestido ajustado y una gruesa piel de lobo cubriéndole, le sonrió y se pegó a su cuerpo restregando sus pechos contra el torso del otro quien solo atinó a acariciar su rostro con delicadeza_

_-Yo..._

_-O tal vez te sientes aventurero- murmuró aquella bella mujer dejando salir la forma que tan recientemente había descubierto y que comenzaba a controlar: su cuerpo era nuevamente masculino pero su apariencia era andrógina, con un pecho y abdomen marcados ligeramente y unas caderas ligeramente más anchas de lo que se esperaría en un varón, su piel se tornaba fría y de un bello color azul mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un color rojo tan intenso como la sangre._

_Pudo ver el brillo en la mirada del otro quien quedó completamente abrumado al mirarle por primera vez en su verdadera forma, sus ojos le miraban embelesados con su belleza natural y Thor sin poderse controlar le besó con ansias. Sus lenguas batallaban con rudeza en aquella fiera caricia que ambos tenían años anhelando y las toscas manos del aesyr guiaron al jotun hasta la suave cama, dispuesto a tomar aquel cuerpo hasta el cansancio._

_**************************************************_

_Say that you want me every day_

_That you want me every way_

_That you need me_

_Got me trippin' super psycho love_

_Aim, pull the trigger_

_Feel the pain getting bigger_

_Go insane from the bitter feeling_

_Trippin' super psycho love_

_Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquella noche en la que los príncipes habían sido uno mismo de manera tan salvaje. Thor y Frigga habían convencido a padre de todo para que perdonara los crímenes de su hijo adoptivo por lo que ahora el de sangre jotun paseaba con completa libertad en la biblioteca del palacio. En esas dos semanas no había permitido al rubio acercarse, siempre le alejaba y rechazaba de manera hiriente prefiriendo siempre la compañía de la corte de su madre y viendo como los celos y el dolor consumían al ojiazul._

_Mientras leía escuchó la puerta de su amado refugio abrirse con brusquedad y los pasos apresurados en su dirección le dijeron de quien se trataba_

_-Hola hermano- susurró sin detener su lectura en cuanto el otro estuvo frente a él_

_-Dime que fue lo que hice mal- murmuró Thor dejándose caer de rodillas a sus pies- Dímelo y haré lo que sea para compensarlo_

_-No has hecho nada mal Thor...- murmuró cerrando su libro_

_-Entonces ¿Por qué me alejas?- cuestionó dolido y se aventuró a tomar las frías manos del menor entre las suyas- No puedo vivir así, no soporto esto. Por favor pon fin a mi agonía y dime lo que quieres de mí ¿Me quieres? ¿Me repudias? Por favor Loki, una palabra tuya sellara mi destino..._

_-¿Te hice sufrir querido?- murmuró el pelinegro soltando una de sus manos para acariciar el varonil rostro y sin decir más o esperar una respuesta, besó aquellos labios en una caricia suave y lenta, antes de que el rubio se dispusiera a hacerle el amor ahí mismo, esta vez de manera lenta y concienzuda y Loki lo permitió porque quería sentir la devoción que el otro le profesaba, pues en ese momento sabía que tenía al gran príncipe heredero comiendo de su mano._

_***********************************************_

_Pull me off to darkened corners_

_Where all other eyes avoid us_

_Tell me how I mesmerize you_

_I love you and despise you_

_Back to the crowd where you ignore me_

_Bedroom eyes to those before me_

_How am I supposed to handle_

_Lit the fuse and missed the candle_

_Un año, un año era lo que el pelinegro le había obsequiado a Thor. Habían sido trescientos sesenta y cinco noches en las que el rubio acudía sin falta a las habitaciones del pelinegro y de las cuales no salía hasta la mañana siguiente y en cada una de esas noches la pareja había dado rienda suelta a sus deseos y más bajos instintos entregándose al otro de cualquier manera posible, el ojiverde incluso se había sorprendido la noche en que Thor había pedido ser tomado y Loki no dudó, se encargó de hundirse tan profundo en su interior, haciéndoles gemir y suplicar por más._

_Todo el palacio sabía ya de aquella relación furtiva, sabían que Odín no tardaría en obligarles a separarse, imaginándose el gran drama que caería sobre la familia real, por lo que para todos fue una gran sorpresa cuando el príncipe Loki había desaparecido sin dejar pista alguna de su paradero y haciendo que Thor emprendiera una búsqueda frenética que no había dado resultado alguno._

_-¿Me extrañaste?- murmuró Loki entrando en la habitación, frente a él se encontraba un destrozado Thor_

_-¿Loki? ¿Eres tú?- el rubio corrió a su encuentro y le estrechó entre sus brazos- Amor mío, pensé que moriría sin ti ¿Dónde estabas?_

_-Tenía asuntos pendientes...- susurró con hartazgo en la voz y sin corresponder el abrazo_

_-Te has ido seis meses, pudiste decirme..._

_-¿Desde cuándo te rindo cuentas hermano?- susurró alejándose_

_-No soy tu hermano, soy tu pareja..._

_-Hahaha, Thor unas cuantas noches juntos no nos vuelven pareja- dijo interrumpiéndole, el rubio le miró incrédulo_

_-¿U-unas... cuantas? ¡Un año! Compartimos el lecho por un año entero y ahora ¿Te atreves a decirme que no significó nada?- gritó el mayor furioso_

_-Querido... todos saben que yo no amo a nadie más que a mis hijos- murmuró acariciándole la mejilla para dejarle en la habitación sólo_

_Loki caminó por los desiertos pasillos del palacio sintiendo la enorme satisfacción de ser el responsable del estado tan deplorable del dios de trueno, regodeándose de las imágenes tan dolorosas que aquellos segundos de contacto le habían permitido observar, se permitió también pensar en el "asunto pendiente" del que se había encargado hasta que una voz conocida le interrumpió llamándole_

_-¡Loki!_

_-Lady Sif, siempre es un placer- susurró sarcástico_

_-No puedo creer que tengas el cinismo de aparecerte aquí, no después de todo el daño que causaste al abandonar a Thor de esa manera- siseó furiosa_

_-Lo que haga o no, no es de tu incumbencia..._

_-No, pero tal vez si lo sea de Thor- le interrumpió- ¿Me pregunto qué pensaría si se entera de Sigyn?_

_-Escúchame bien- la voz de Laufeyson era helada- No me importa lo que le suceda a ella pero si mis hijos corren peligro por tu culpa... Si les sucede algo a Narvi y Váli no habrá lugar en los nueve reinos en los que puedas esconderte._

_-No te tengo miedo...  
-Deberías- interrumpió- No tardaría ni tres segundos en terminar con tu vida. Morirías fuera de batalla, sin gloria ni honor y terminarías en el Hel donde debes recordar, gobierna mi hija. Hela es un alma caritativa y justa pero estoy seguro que por hacer un favor a su adorado padre podría hacer una excepción contigo..._

_La guerrera le miró fijamente, completamente tensa y tragó saliva con nerviosismo sin poder ocultar del todo su temor_

_-Eso creí querida- susurró con sonrisa de suficiencia dejándole ahí._

_***********************************************_

_Damn, if you wanna let me go  
Baby please just let me know  
You're not gonna get away with leading me on_

_Say that you want me every day  
That you want me every way  
That you need me  
Got me trippin' super psycho love  
Aim, pull the trigger  
Feel the pain getting bigger  
Go insane from the bitter feeling_

_Trippin' super psycho love_

_El tiempo pasaba y el reino notaba el dolor de su futuro rey pues tenía que soportar a diario el cambiante humor del príncipe Loki quien había decidido regresar a vivir al palacio después de su desaparición._

_El pelinegro siguió el curso de su vida como si nada pero gustaba de jugar con el sangrante corazón del dios del trueno, podía pasar días enteros ignorándolo, haciéndole ver como sonreía coquetamente a mozas y guardianes volviéndole loco de celos para de repente aparecer en los aposentos de Thor y besarle como si la vida se le fuera en ello, como si le necesitara más que al agua o al aire mismos. Thor estaba siempre confundido y sin saber que hacer o sentir pero conformándose con las migajas de amor que el pelinegro se dignara a obsequiarle, eso hasta una tarde que estando ebrio de alcohol y miseria decidió buscar consuelo entre los brazos de Lady Sif..._

_-¡Arriba!- la voz de Loki era colérica y estridente, haciendo que los amantes despertaran asustados- ¿Cómo te atreves?_

_-Loki..._

_-No te debe explicaciones- intervino la mujer poniéndose de pie y exponiendo su desnudez_

_-Te advertí que no te metieras conmigo- siseó el pelinegro_

_-No te temo a ti, o a tu hija..._

_-Lo harás- declaró y con un suave movimiento de manos la mujer terminó amordazada y atada a una silla_

_-Loki ella no..._

_-Cállate... Quiero que tengas algo claro, ella sufrirá por tu culpa- siseó el ojiverde acercándose al rubio- Todas y cada una de ellas han sufrido por tu culpa- siseó el ojiverde acercándose al rubio- Todas y cada una han sufrido por tu culpa, en especial tu queridísima Jane_

_-¿Jane? ¿Todas?- cuestionó sin entender_

_-Eres un pésimo amante Thor, una vez que seduces a alguien te olvidas de ella. Aunque ha sido ese detalle el que ayudó a mi cometido- dijo con calma_

_-¿Qué les has hecho?- preguntó entendiendo a lo que se refería_

_-¡De no ser por mí!- Loki le tomó del rostro con fuerza y le miró directo a los ojos- De no ser por mí Asgard estaría repleta de tus bastardos. Sólo he hecho lo necesario para protegerte querido, pero hay algo que TIENES que entender ¡TÚ.ERES.MÍO!_

_Los labios del ojiazul fueron reclamados con furia, sus cabellos tirados con fuerza haciéndoles lagrimear del dolor antes de ser arrojado sin miramientos contra el lecho mientras el pelinegro comenzaba a desnudarse_

_-Loki..._

_-Dilo- ordenó el menor mientras se posicionaba entre sus piernas_

_-Soy tuyo- declaró Thor sin titubear y de inmediato fue recompensado_

_La espalda del rubio se arqueo al sentirse invadido por el falo del otro quien comenzó a penetrarle sin piedad alguna, entonces Sif descubrió que el jotun le había hechizado para impedir que cerrara los ojos._

_***************************************************_

_Say you want me_

_Say you need me_

_Tear my heart out slow_

_And bleed me_

_You want me_

_You need me_

_You're gonna be with me_

_I know you want me too_

_I think you want me too_

_Please say you want me too_

_Because you're going to_

_Thor temblaba de cólera mientras Loki detrás de él pasaba las manos por los amplios hombros con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro_

_-¿Lo vas a permitir? Es tu amigo y aun así no dudó ni un segundo... - Loki susurraba contra su oído_

_-Thor, amigo mío. Él dijo que no estaban juntos, ha sido Loki quién me ha buscado- susurraba Frandal con miedo en la voz mientras intentaba acomodar sus ropas_

_-¿Le vas a creer? ¿A él? ¿A él que ha intentado robar lo tuyo?- murmuró acariciando sus bíceps._

_Frandal no mentía, Loki lo había seducido de la manera más descarada posible, pues quería que Thor lo notara, necesitaba verlo, era hora de cosechar los frutos_

_-Te atreves a mentirme- siseó el rubio acercándose a Frandal lenta y peligrosamente_

_-No..._

_-¡Él es mío!- gritó con rabia- Loki jamás me engañaría..._

_-Thor, por favor..._

_-Eres un maldito traidor, confié en ti, fuiste mi hermano de armas y has intentado robarte mi razón de ser..._

_-Hazlo Thor- murmuró el pelinegro- Hazlo o no aprenderán la lección... todos te traicionarán, hazlo..._

_El dios del trueno respiró profundo, estiró el brazo y llamo a su fiel Mjolnir y la habitación tembló mientras invocaba su poder a su máxima capacidad. Los gritos de Frandal llenaron la estancia mientras Loki sonreía con suficiencia._

_**********************************************_

_Say that you want me every day_

_That you want me every way_

_That you need me_

_Got me trippin' super psycho love_

_Aim, pull the trigger_

_Feel the pain getting bigger_

_Go insane from the bitter feeling_

_Trippin' super psycho love_

_Los príncipes de Asgard yacían en el lecho que compartían, Loki descansaba la cabeza en el pecho del mayor y sus piernas se encontraban entrelazadas mientras aún se recuperaban del último orgasmo._

_-Thor, mí adorado Thor- murmuró Loki besando la sudorosa piel_

_-¿Qué sucede amor mío?- cuestionó acariciando las suaves hebras color ébano_

_-Sabes lo que sucede- dijo con falsa pena- él no nos dejará ser felices, lo ha dejado claro..._

_-No permitiré que nos separen- juró el ojiazul girando sobre si mismo para atrapar el cuerpo del jotun bajo el peso del suyo_

_-Entonces sabes lo que debes hacer- murmuró Loki tomando su rostro con suavidad y mirándole a los ojos- no quiero vivir escondiendo nuestro amor..._

_-Lo haré, mañana mismo terminare con esto- prometió juntando sus frentes_

_-Te amo, sabes que moriría sin ti- declaró Loki y sus ojos se anegaron con aquellas lágrimas que tan bien sabía utilizar_

_-No, no llores amado mío- Thor le abrazó buscando con desesperación borrar toda huella de sufrimiento- Te amo, tú eres mi todo_

_Loki sonrió satisfecho antes de besarle y entregarse de nuevo al placer mientras el mayor le poseía. Pasaron tan solo dos días cuando se realizó el funeral de Odín y la coronación de Thor se celebró inmediatamente._

_**********************************************_

_Say that you want me every day  
That you want me every way  
That you need me  
Got me trippin' super psycho love  
Aim, pull the trigger  
Feel the pain getting bigger  
Go insane from the bitter feeling  
Trippin' super psycho love_

La sonrisa de Loki dejaba ver su completa satisfacción con el resultado de sus planes, el pelinegro recorrió la sala del trono mientras él se erguía orgulloso, sus dedos aumentaron su agarre contra la mano de su esposo quien sin dudar la llevó a sus labios y dejo en ella un casto y devoto beso.

-Hela vendrá pronto- murmuró el ojiverde girando el rostro hacia el otro

-Le prepararemos las mejores estancias- contestó de inmediato el rubio

-Eres el mejor esposo...

-Tu felicidad es lo único que me interesa y tus hijos son ahora míos también, seremos una gran familia- susurró el rubio

Loki le sonrió de nuevo y acarició su hinchado vientre antes de regresar la mirada a la corte donde el pueblo comenzaba a presentar sus obsequios para sus gobernantes y su hijo no nato. Al jotun le había tomado mucho tiempo y trabajo, pero al final tantas intrigas y manipulación había rendido frutos, sabía que su amor era enfermizo pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, su adorado hermano mayor siempre fue el objeto de su obsesión e incluso Odín lo supo por lo que intentó enemistarles, pero él, él había trabajado duro hasta volver a aquel hombre perfecto, porque... ¿Para qué pelear por el trono cuando podía tener al Rey que se sentaría en él? Ahora tenía más poder del que jamás imaginó pues quien le retara se enfrentaría a la furia de su fiel, devoto y abnegado esposo.

**FIN**


End file.
